The Trials of Montgomery
by winchesterFamily
Summary: In the year 1850, a girl is burned at the stake for witchcraft. The weird thing is, the same thing happens every year... and Sam and Dean have to figure out why, and how to fix it, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: Firesong and Super V**

**A/N: We really enjoyed working together on this chapter, and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: No, we don't own it (though we wish we did), we just like to take Kripke's things out of a box to play with sometimes…**

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"_Immortal" by: The Rasmus_

_Heaven's bending_

_Below, the world begins to break_

_Life is ending_

_Time has come to escape_

_Down to the chambers_

_Drink this blood and we'll become immortal baby_

_This love is breaking the one last bond_

_We chose the silence_

_Hatred, cruel violence_

_We should be ashamed_

_We had a chance that we ignored_

_And now it's too late the end is knocking on the door_

_Ready to claim us_

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Rain pitter-pattered on the rooftops of the small town. Dust in the road was spinning around from the strong wind seeming like it was writhing through the air. All the while, leaves were being crunched by feet in the woods at the back of the town. The autumn wind was cold and crisp but nobody noticed. The only thing they could think about was their prey.

The young woman was running madly through the forest and her usually soft golden curls kept getting matted from the rain. Stains covered her simple white dress and unforgiving tree branches kept scraping her fair skin, leaving bloody scrapes on her small sensitive arms. The woman did not notice and neither did she feel the blood on her bare feet from running so fast through the soggy earth.

Crouching low to the ground she quickly looked behind her for a view of her pursuers and swallowed behind the lump of fear in her throat. Small beads of sweat dotted her brow and she unsuccessfully tried to calm her erratic breathing. Finally she had managed to put some distance from her persecutors and a small whimper escaped her trembling lips as thoughts of her inevitable fate crossed her mind.

Never being one to pray somehow her thoughts had suddenly revolved around that single act. She prayed that someone would swoop in and save her; spare her from impending doom. Hooking her long matted hair behind her ears to keep her face clear, she prepared herself to run again as she heard them closing in.

Suddenly she turned her head looking behind her as more crunching of leaves could be heard. Her eyes made contact with a shadow from a nearby bush and she gasped. Another sound in the opposite direction made her heart pound slightly faster as wet footsteps could be heard in the muddy earth. They were slowly closing in on her and that fact alone scared her out of her wits.

These people were her family and her friends; she loved each and every one of them with all of her heart. Now they had turned on her for fear of her being a witch, maybe she had powers but she only used them to help her family and only in dire need. It pained her through her sorrowful soul to know that they now wished to murder her and slaughter her beyond belief. _Oh blessed beings, I've never asked for much but please find it in your hearts to spare me._

No thoughts in her mind would make her comprehend why they were doing this- chasing her, hunting her like a wild animal. She would get no chance for forgiving mercy or explanations just simple murder. Her heart pumped harder and louder to the point of drowning out her irregular breathes. She could feel her bosom shake as she shivered from the crisp night and goosebumps rose on her damp skin.

Without another thought she stood and tried to steady herself, she gathered what little courage she had left and moved one leg in front of the other in a swift run. The young woman ran for her life her entire body in trembling fear; scared above the heavens as to what they were going to do to her if they caught her.

She unexpectedly came face to face with the most feared out of the lot. He glowered down at her a vile look of hatred filling his eyes.

She swallowed and chocked in a sob heart beating madly in her chest they had finally caught her. Her eyes shone with fear and moistness the one person that had desired her destruction above all else.

"Papa?" A solitary moan escaped her throat as something hit her from behind and she spiraled into darkness.

Her arms and legs were tightly held against her body and she had the most excruciating headache. The wavering haze retreated from her mind and she slowly opened her eyes her mind trying to comprehend where she was. Blood could be felt on her neck and she leaned her head back and stopped shock still. The post could now be felt at the back of her head and she started to squirm through her bonds. "No…" She whimpered to herself. "Please no…"

She finally looked into the crowd now facing her, her gaze resting on the smallest form and her heart wrenched in her chest. "William?" She whispered in shock.

Her little brother looked back with anger and hate filling his innocent brown eyes. Smiling slowly he watched avidly as she squirmed trying to free herself from her bonds. She slowly went back to another day filled with much happier memories consequently the one that had led to her doom.

----------

Running behind his small form she tried catching up, to gather him up in her arms and tickle him; it had been their favorite game.

Slowly she watched as he tripped and fell to the ground in a grinding motion managing to split his lip and scrape his delicate knees on the gravel. She rushed to his side and held him close to her feeling a small pang of guilt. Watching his small eyes begin to water she bit her lip in indecision. He was her world, her smallest and most loyal friend not to mention her own flesh and blood. Usually hiding her abilities she wrestled with her decision. It would only be this one time and she would be as discreet as possible.

"Come with me William." She said. "And be quiet."

They snuck in their bedroom where she made him sit quietly on the floor. "Promise me that you'll never tell anyone what you're about to see."

He nodded and sniffed trying to be brave from his recent ordeal. Watching her worried expression he made a silent vow. He would do anything for her she was his hero and his guardian. She was a blessing from the heavens that had swooped down and had always helped him in his time of need. "I will Belle, I promise."

"All right." Belle smiled gently and placed her slender hands on his knee.

Concentrating hard on the wounds, a light soon resonated from out of her thin fingertips. In his eyes, she could see inquisitiveness but a horror that was ten times worse. If the boy had known what she would do, he would not have made the promise. Witches were bad in his town. They were burned for doing magic, evidently executed since the townspeople were too scared of things they could not explain.

William looked up into Belle's big blue eyes. His only thought that his sister was a witch. This went against everything he had ever known of her. She was a beautiful blonde with gentle features. Isabelle was a caring sister that had saved him many times before. But after she touched his wounds and made the pain dissipate, he'd forgotten about his promise. How was he supposed to have a sister who was a witch?

----------

Belle just looked at him with tender eyes. Corpulent tears running down her rosy cheeks; all because he had failed to keep her secret. She knew that now. It was his doing that she was tied to this pole about to be burned alive.

Her father looked at her with hateful eyes and they shivered hesitantly in their sockets.

"Isabella Montgomery you are hereby charged with witchcraft." His voice boomed throughout the town. Everyone could hear him. Everyone loved him, he was the town mayor. And now everyone hated Belle.

Licking her dry lips she focused on his unwavering gaze. Her own father was demanding her execution. Her eyes closing momentarily she let her tears escape to slide down to her trembling chin; she was his own flesh, his only daughter.

Blue eyes could only stare as the litany unfolded to heinous accusations and preposterous feats. She stopped listening to her charges for she knew that none of them were true. Belle had only helped those in need and protected them out of the goodness of her heart.

Raising her chin defiantly she looked over to some of her friends. There was Abigail Johnson and Sarah Abraham her two best friends. Confidantes whom she'd spent countless hours with discussing their future and talking about young men debating over who were the handsome ones. She had done so many things for the townspeople them in particular.

"Abby? Sarah?" She tried to speak over her father's voice. "You know me have I not been your friend? I never bid you harm." She slowly tried to plead with them. "Abby, I helped take care of you when you were ill." Abigail had the decency to avert her eyes in shame. "Sarah, when your father's crops were failing I helped him! Please! Tell them!" She chocked on a sob.

They simply stood with the rest of the angry mob choosing her fate without so much as a word in her favor to help save her. Truthfully they were jealous of their soft spoken and beautiful friend.

She burned their expressions of satisfaction to her memory; slowly anger rose replacing her sorrow with hate.

As her father finished reciting the last of her charges her eyes burned with the fire of hatred for the people she had loved and admired. She would go to her death hating them for being so spiteful and simple minded.

Arthur Montgomery approached the pyre with a hissing torch in hand. He watched the young woman with unbidden anger; hardly believing she had once been his beloved daughter.

Lowering it near the hay surrounding Belle, his daughter threw him one more pleading glance.

"Papa... please, no... Papa?" She whispered frantically, terrified for the life she was about to leave.

"Papa, don't do this!" Her voice trembled.

He ignored her pleading words. The fire licked the hay before Arthur tossed the torch at the flammable substances.

She watched with a horrific expression as the fire rose up around her. She felt the searing sensation throughout her body as it burned her clothing and skin beneath it. She looked throughout the entire mob and something inside her teetered on the edge of madness. Muttering under her breathe she began to chant Latin, the sound barely heard above the crackling flame.

The incantation thrived on the hostile anger, hate and vengeance she now wanted to bestow upon them. The spell would forever curse the place and its inhabitants. She would forever remind them of their crime and get her retribution on their ancestors. Making them suffer as she did hurting the world in the process. But to her unknowing, her father was also muttering something that no one in the village except himself heard.


	2. Bored

**A/N: Second chapter. This one's written by Super V. And yeah, I love all this music, so that's why I like putting up some of a song at the beginning of a chapter. Enjoy. By the way… writer's block sucks.**

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

_"BEER!!!" by: Psychostick_

_When its warm it taste's real crappy_

_But cold beer will make me happy_

_When I throw up on the floor_

_I can go and drink some more_

_They say beer will make me dumb_

_It are go good with pizza_

_Now that we have drunk some beer_

_Lets go drive a car_

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Got anything?" Dean inquired impatiently.

The brothers were in one of those small dingy motel rooms that were the only kind they could afford with fake credit cards. These beds stunk of cigarette smoke, while the carpet was matted, and everything else looked like it would fall apart. Dean was pacing the room, an old and musty book held up to his face. Their last case had been two weeks and three days ago. It had been a nasty one, but the boys cleaned up their cuts and scrapes, soon going on to look for another. Now Dean was itching for another chore. So Sam was, of course, sitting in front of his Macintosh Apple laptop, searching for something to do for the next week. He was doing all the research as Dean pretended to read.

"Dean, for the last time, there's nothing."

The older brother fervently unwrapped yet another fun-sized candy bar, scrutinizing the sweet chocolate before popping it into his mouth. He could feel it melt in his mouth. Once liquefied, the sweet goddess of all goodness runs down the back of his throat as he swallows.

While Dean paced the torn carpet, he threw the thick book on the bed and complained, "Dude, why fun-sized? It'd be tons more fun to eat a foot-long candy bar.

"Uh, sure Dean," Sam huffed.

He was so exasperated at the fire that drove his nutcase brother to need to discover a new job. Sam cannot even remember a time where Dean was this excited to find a job. Maybe he was just bored, but as it was, usually Dean just wanted a break from it all. Their whole 'superhero' vibe annoyed Dean, and he was slowly breaking down- Sam could see it. And yet, the younger brother still needed to hunt as much as he could. Sam remembered how he had refused to go back to this life of hunting demons and monsters, but now? Now it was his necessity to stay alive.

So his fingers flew over the keys, and again he heard from Dean, "Got any-"

"For the last time-" Sam raises his voice, his hazel eyes radiant with a burning passion for the work he was carrying out. Then he calmed down. There was something in front of him that made his exasperation deplete, as a slight smile flashes across his face. He furrowed his brow as he read on; making sure it was a credible case. "I found something…"

Dean threw his hands up in the air, shouting, "Finally!"

The brothers' goal was to save as many people as they could. That was the main reason for being a demon hunter. Still, it made Sam gag at Dean's sudden change in behavior. One day he would want to find a job- some ass to kick because he was either bored or needed to blow off some steam. All the other times? Dean just wanted to get Sam away from the world they were living. He was the older brother, right? He had to take care of his sibling better than their dad ever could. So when Dean was so excited about finding a case, Sam felt a little strange inside… but he was happy because he knew he had the old Dean back.

"There's an engkanto in Vermont. It's been killing people- obviously," Sam told the older hunter, his nose about a centimeter away from the computer screen.

Dean chuckled at his brother's nerdy skill, "Mr. GeekWinchester, I shall bow down to your mighty powers."

"There're some really clear things of how to know they're there, so I'm gonna copy this into a Word doc," Sam said as he scrolled down, skimming the page with his large eyes.

Dean grinned and replied while shrugging on his coat, "So, we gonna head?"

"Nah, I just gotta do what I have to do. Now I'm just going to go take a shower," Sam said, starting to walk towards the bathroom. As a little brother, he loved to see the expression on his big brother's face when he pissed the shorter hunter off. He grinned whilst he waited for a retort from his sibling. "Then we can-"

"I don't think so buddy-boy," Dean exclaimed. He grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and pulled. Nothing was getting between him and this job. A fire burned inside him to get back in his car and go on a long road trip beside Sam to go kill some random thing that had found its way out of hell again. "We're goin'."

"Coat and shotgun," Sam sighed, grabbing his supplies. He shoved his clothes into a random suitcase that also had knives and other items in it. "This job doesn't pay enough."

Dean laughed at Sam's disgusted face, and said before he walked out the door through a mouth full of chocolate, "Meah, fut it's gots its goof stuffs."


End file.
